cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Agate
Green agate is a crystal gem, which formerly belonged to the white diamond court, created by the users White diamond 777 and Kosmochlor jade 13325. Appearance She has mint green skin, her eyes are green jungle, she wears a turquoise sleeveless top with an olive green glass star in the middle, on this she wears a lime green furry scarf, her boots are also hairy and The same color of his scarf, also has dark green gloves almost black with three stars in each, his miniskirt is the same color as his gloves, his gem is located on his front. Personality She is very cheerful, affectionate and very considerate with her friends, especially with Steven, and whenever any of the gems or steven have a problem, she is always willing to listen and give hugs when they need it most. Although if somebody makes her angry she makes a big scandal and does not leave anyone alone until she solves it, and when she is sad she does not speak to anybody but steven, and stays locked in her room of the temple until it is 5 of the morning. Relations Steven: they get along very well, spend most of the day together, sometimes sleep together, eat together, she does not even notice him spying on her in the shower, although Steven does not know she feels something for him and always He shows it by giving him kisses, hugging, and saying "son", "I love you very much", or "I love you" sometimes. Garnet: she and Garnet get along, sometimes chat, play cards together, and sometimes Garnet helps green agate to reflect on life. Peridot: green agate considers peridot to be rare, but always says that it is very fun to hang out with her Lapis: they do not talk much, although green agate regards it as hateful, lapis helps in the rap part of their music videos. Lil Wayne: He is the second best friend of Green Agate, she met him on twitter and constantly writes him, or he sends her a gift or letter in the mail. Curiosities * Their favorite food is muffins. * Their favorite soda is Pepsi. * She hates rapper Kodak Black * Is a defective gem * She was not born on Gem Homeworld * She was born on Kepler-186f * It is the only gem that has friends who are celebrities (Lil Wayne, Fetty Wap, Kehlani, Tinashe, Zonnique Pullins, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Kim, Young Thug, Lil Uzi Vert, Keyshia Cole,G-eazy,Lil yachty,Avril lavigne,Zara larsson,Majid jordan,Ella mai,Elle varner,Kodie shane,Rich homie quan and Kayla brianna). * According to White Diamond 777 and Kosmochlor jade 13325, when Steven was kidnapped by Aquamarine and Topaz, she did not stop crying and swore she would be able to destroy the aquamarine gem with the goal of saving Steven. Fusions * When fused with Bismuth, they form Cobalt. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Morion Quartz * When fused with Petrikiel,they form Thorite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Clinoatacamite * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Cymophane * When fused with Aquamarine, they form ??? * When fused with Pearl, they form ??? * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (or Garnet), they form Anyolite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Bismuth,Aquamarine,Lapis Lazuli, Steven and Peridot, they form Goodletite. Gallery Green agate albun portrait.jpg Green agate.png green agate and steven contempling the stars.jpg green agate gemstone.jpg steven and green agate fusion sketch.png|A sketch of Cymophane,the fusion of Green Agate and Steven Nuevo Lienzo2 .jpg goodletite sketch.png|Goodletite the fusion of Green agate,Steven,Amethyst,Pearl,Garnet,Peridot,Lapis,Jasper,Bismuth and Aquamarine Steven_x_green_agate.jpg img001.png|??? the fusion of Green Agate and Aquamarine agate,rubellite and moonstone.png|Green Agate with Jirachi 23's Rubellite and SaltyPearl's Moonstone green agate with coral and chrome diopside.png|Green Agate and Finemanederby's Chrome Diopside and Coral agate and petri.png|Green Agate and Bardock SSJ 5's Petrikiel green agate with thorite and margaritasite.png|Green Agate with Prprprprprprprprpr's gemsona Margaritasite and Finemanederby's Thorite Her favorite songs Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Agates Category:Gemsonas‏‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Gems Category:Quartzes